Thomas Jones
. Thomas Jones was a Starfleet Officer serving in Starfleet during 24th century. As a child, he played piano and enjoyed Classical Earth music, especially Mozart He served at a variety of high profile postings early in his career, including the USS Enterprise-D, Deep Space Nine and both Defiant class USS Defiants. He spent a large portion of his early career serving as an aide during diplomatic missions. He took leadership development courses while at the Academy and participated in a medical relief mission during his cadet cruise. By 2366 he had graduated Starfleet Academy and was serving aboard the USS Enterprise-D. Shortly after coming aboard he served as an aide during the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed. At one point aboard the heavy cruiser, he received training in radiation treatment. On stardate 46379.1 he transferred to'' Deep Space Nine and as a member of the Security Department. When the USS Defiant was assigned to the station he found himself normally assigned to the heavy escort. When the Depata Council was rescued during the Klingon Invasion of the Cardassian Union in 2372, he was assigned to makes sure they submitted to blood screenings. Gul Dukat complained to Doctor Bashir about him, but the doctor threatened to have Jones hold his arm out for him, He then escorted Dukat to the bridge, where Dukat complained to Sisko about him. He was severely wounded during the Invasion of Cardassia aboard the ''USS Defiant and was transferred to a medical vessel for care. While convalescing on Earth he attended Command School and the Defensive Strategies Course at Strategic Operations Training School. By 2376 he held the rank of Lieutenant Commander and had transferred back to the Command Branch when Commodore Nikolas Stone made him the Executive Officer of the USS Defiant's permanent crew. ("Gatekeeper") LUG Trek Stats (2376) Attributes Fitness 3 Coordination 3 Intellect 3 Presence 2 : Willpower +1 Psi 0 Advantage/Disadvantages Code of Honor (Starfleet) -4 Cultural Flexibility +3 Department Head (Command Department) +2 Promotion (Lieutenant Commander) +3 Skills Administration 2 : Starbase 4 : Starship 3 Artistic Expression 1 : Piano 3 Athletics 2 3 3 Command 2 : Starship 5 Comuter 1 : Research 2 Culture 2 : Bajoran 3 : Human 3 Diplomacy 1 : Commercial Treaties 3 Energy Weapon 2 : Phaser 4 History 1 : Federation 2 : Human 2 Knowledge : Earth Classical Music 2 Language : Bajoran 1 : Betazoid 1 : Cardassian 1 : Federation Standard 3 Medical Science 1 : Radiation Therapy 3 Personal Equipment 1 : Tricorder 2 Planetary Survival 1 : Urban 3 Security 1 : Security Systems 2 Shipboard Systems 2 : Command 4 : Sensors 3 : Weapons 3 Social Science 2 : Political 4 Space Science 1 : Astrogation 2 Starship Tactics 2 : Cardassian 3 : Dominion 3 : Federation 4 Systems Engineering 1 : Computer Systems 2 Unarmed Combat 1 : Starfleet 3 Vehicle Operations 2 : Shuttlecraft 3 World Knowledge 1 : Bajor 2 : Earth 2 Category:USS Defiant Personnel Category:Deep Space Nine Personnel Category:Security Officers Category:Command Officers Category:Executive Officers Category:USS Enterprise-D Personnel